A wire can be electrically connected to a circuit board by means of a contact terminal such as the AMP-IN terminal, trademark of AMP Incorporated. The terminal has an insulation crimping section, a conductor crimping section, and a latching arm. The terminal is first crimped to a wire and then is inserted through a hole in the circuit board and the latching arm engages the surface of the board opposite to the side in which it was inserted. The terminal is then soldered to the board thereby forming a permanent electrical and mechanical connection.
Each of these terminals must be individually inserted into the circuit board for electrical connection therewith. It would be an advantage to provide a connector housing to hold a plurality of the terminals so that they can all be inserted at the same time. It would also be an advantage to provide a terminal that is secured within the housing for alignment and stability and to prevent rotation of the terminal within the housing